Kingdom Hearts: Fight against Darkness
by Blades252
Summary: It has been six years since the last heartless sighting and people are finally remembering peace. But evil rears it's ugly head once more. Follow the story of two new Keyblade wielders and watch as they grow and learn over the course of their travels. They will travel to new worlds, make new friends in the fight against old enemies. OC's, No OC pairings, Sora x Kairi
1. Prologue

Prologue/Introduction

Hey yall, been awhile since I posted anything, anyway me and my friend are both HUGE Kingdom Hearts fans and we both even thought of ourselves in the Kingdom Hearts world. And that was when I got hit with the idea.

* * *

OK so this fic is going to take place several years in the future. Sora and his friends are now in their early twenties and Sora, Riku, and Kairi have become the three Keyblade masters of Destiny Island. Organization XIII has been disbanded (Or have they) and it has been months since the last Heartless sighting. All the worlds are starting to get back their sense of peace but recently the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee (RGRC for short) had seen who they believe was Maleficent in the Villain's Vale.

Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud entered the area but found nothing in their search. But shortly after Heartless began popping up again and Sora, Riku, and Kairi all agreed the try and subdue the threats in different worlds. They also informed King Micky, Donald, Goofy, and Lea of the threats. Sora chose to stay behind and defend Destiny Island, Riku chose to head to Radiant Garden to help in the defense, and Kairi chose to head to Twilight Town since it held a lot of significance to her and Sora's Nobody.

* * *

Now is when I will introduce characters...

Name: Ashley

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Personality: Ashley is very brash and is extremely quick to anger if someone pushes her buttons correctly. However she is extremely close to her friends and will go to extremes to protect them. She is very kind to most people, and can come off as extremely goofy sometimes. She is also extremely firey and loves challanging different people to spars. She is one of the girls who hates to lose and will usually never give up, no matter how bleak the outcome may be.

Very Short Bio: Ashley was born in Destiny Island, she grew up a mostly normal childhood. She met Sora and his friends when she was nine and mostly knew them as close acquaintances.

Appearance: Ashley has black hair that goes to about mid back, brown eyes, and has a light tan. She wears a cream colored belly shirt , teal shorts, matching boots, and black fingerless gloves for when she spars. She also wears a papou fruit charm hair piece that her best friend gave her.

Style: She relies more on her speed above all else, she is pretty quick and is able to constantly evade most enemy attacks. Not to say she doesn't have the strength to back up her attacks. She is also extremely adept in most spells she uses. She more or less prefers a tactical rush, constantly attacking her opponent while giving them no reaction time.

* * *

Second Character...

Name: Dylan

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Personality: Dylan is an all around cheerful guy, he is somewhat quiet around people he doesn't know but gets over it very quickly. He can be a bit of an airhead and even somewhat dense at times but he cares deeply for his friends and tends to defend them when need be. He is very calm and it is extremely rare to ever see him upset/angry simply because he doesn't let much get to him. He is ever the optimist and will always try to look on the bright side of things no matter how bad things may be. Not to say that he doesn't know his limits because when faced with an enemy that is stronger then he is, Dylan will retreat and try to come up with a new plan of attack.

Very Short Bio: Dylan was born in Twilight Town and grew up a very average life. He has no real grasp on what heartless are simply because he never saw them growing up. He enjoys sitting around, hanging out with his friends and all around enjoying life. He loves to enjoy summer and all it's fun, however due to summer coming to an end he will have to head back to school soon.

Appearance: Dylan has brown hair that is in a short, military style cut with blue eyes. He wears a white T-Shirt that is designed with several dark green green stars, a bright orange jacket, blue jeans, and white and orange converse. He is

Style: Dylan relies heavily on his strength, and while he is far from muscular he can pack a decent hit. He often airs on the side of caution and will immediately put up a defence is he feels the need to. He is very focused when he fights and try's to pinpoint an enemy's weakness.

* * *

And now for a quick explanation on the cannon characters...

Sora has not changed much in the past six years, he is still the ever so happy guy he always was although he has matured greatly with his title as keyblade master. He is shown to be slightly more serious in certain situations and is actually very good at taking charge (Even though it is shown that Riku is still better at it). His outfits mostly the same as from when he was young, the overall outfit is just mostly bigger. One of the biggest changes in his life however is that he proposed to Kairi, and they are currently engaged.

Riku, much like Sora is mostly unchanged and is still the "Cool Guy". He still looks out for Sora and Kairi and is considered the leader of their trio. Riku still keeps his hair in it's short style and retains his white and yellow jacket, although he now wears shorts instead.

Kairi was one of the last to become a keyblade master, but has recived the biggest changes in her outfit. She now wears a light pink sleeveless shirt with a floral design, white arm warmers, light pink short shorts, and pink and white knee high boots that have a papaou fruit motif on the side. It is also worth noting that she is now engaged to Sora. Kairi has tried everything in her power to become more like the person she admires most and the person who saved her when she was a small child in Radiant Garden, Keyblade master Aqua.

* * *

And now that this basic prologue/Introduction is over we can now move onto the main story. I hope you all enjoy and remember to please leave a review on anything you think, be comments, criticism, or anything else. Just please don't leave Flames, they will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I make any profit off this.

* * *

- Destiny Island -

Ashley woke up as she heard her mom calling her for breakfast so she quickly went to take a five minute shower, and once she was done she got dressed in her usual outfit, brushed her hair out, silently cursing at how thick it was. She then put her papou fruit hair piece in, and was downstairs as she quickly ate her breakfast. And she was soon at the door, slipping into her favorite boots "Mom, Dad I'm going to go hang out with Gaby OK!?" she called towards the kitchen "Fine but be back by nine!" she heard her dad shout back as he sipped his coffee. She smiled as she opened the door "OK, Love you, see you later!" she called as she closed the door and ran towards her best friends house.

After about a minute or two of running she finally made it to her friends house where Gaby stood on her porch waiting "It's about time you showed up!" she said with a smirk as the two gave a quick hug "Be happy I showed up at all! Now what are we doing today?" she smirked back as she looked at her black haired friend "Well I hear that new Ice Cream place is pretty good, and afterwards we can go shopping or something" Gaby explained as they walked towards said destination.

Ashley smirked as she folded her arms "Oh joy, because you know how much I LOVE shopping!" she laughed as Gaby playfully punched her in the arm. The two friends continued to laugh and joke the entire way the Ice Cream shop. Once inside they ordered their Ice Creams and as they walked out they almost bumped into someone. Ashley looked up as she smiled at the guy "Hey Sora, how are you doing?" she asked looking up at him slightly, she knew Sora from when her and Gaby were nine. Sora, Riku and Kairi were about fifteen at the time and she never really cared about hanging out with older kids so she only really knew Sora as little more then a friend that you'd stop to say hi to before walking away.

Sora smiled down at the two girls "Hey Ashley, Gaby! I'm fine, just figured I'd come and check out the new Ice Cream place..." he smirked as he put his hands behind his head. Ashley swore that sometimes it was so easy to forget he was twenty two, the guy was just so much like a kid. "The place is really good, you'll like it!" Gaby said as her and Ashley quickly stepped aside and let him pass. They then waved goodbye as they walked towards the store "I wonder where Kairi is, I haven't seen her around lately..." Ashley thought out loud as her and Gaby walked towards the store "Yeah, he's pretty much glued to her hip twenty four seven...traveling maybe?" Gaby suggested as the two of them walked into the store. The subject was quickly forgotten as the two of them walked around the large clothing store as Gaby pulled multiple dresses out, trying to get Ashley to try them on "Come on, this one would look cute on you!" Gaby insisted as the two of them stood in front of a rack "No way, not gonna happen!" Ashley said, folding her arms as Gaby relented and put the dress away "I swear you really need to try different outfits!" she sighed, extremely exasperated at her best friend as Ashley smiled triumphantly.

Gaby then spent another hour dragging Ashley through all the different racks, all the while Ashley could have sworn that she saw shadows moving out of the corner of her eye. But every time she looked there would be nothing there. So she quickly shrugged it off as a trick of the light as she continued to be dragged around the store. Finally the two exited the store as the sun was high in the sky, showing it was mid afternoon. Gaby was carrying two different bags while Ashley had a single, tiny bag that held a shiny blue bracelet she thought was cute. "So before my arm gets pulled from the socket where should we go now?" Ashley asked, looking at Gaby who was looking into space "Hmm let's go relax in the park!" she said as the two of them started to race to see who could get there first.

"No fair, I had more weight!" Gaby huffed as she ran up to Ashley who had long since beaten her and was now sitting on a bench waiting. Ashley then stuck out her tounge at her best friend "It's not my problem you can't walk into a store without buying thirty things!" the two of them laughed as they sat there and soon decided to play around on the playground equipment. The park was completely empty except for the two of them. They played around for awhile before Gaby looked at Ashley who had just jumped off the swing "Hey Ash, can you go to the vending machine and get me something to drink?" she asked as Ashley sighed "Fine, but only because I'm thirsty too!" she said before running off towards a vending machine.

Just as Ashley was about to walk back with their drinks she heard Gaby give blood curdling scream. Her eye's widened as dropped her drinks and ran back to her best friend "GABY!" she screamed as she saw her friend backed against a tree, clutching a bleeding leg as a black creature with bright yellow eyes was about to pounce her "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!" Ashley screamed in anger as she bolted over and kicked the creature as hard as she could and sent it flying a couple yards away. She quickly turned to Gaby with a worried look "Are you OK!?" she asked as she knelt down to examine the deep gash on her leg before looking at her scared brown eyes "I'm fine but it hurts when I put pressure on...LOOK OUT, THERE'S MORE!" she screamed as she looked up and saw the original creature along with at least ten more surrounded them.

Ashley stood in front of her best friend, Gaby was like her sister and she wouldn't let anything happen to her "Just stay behind me..." she said in a tone that was a mix of worry and anger. "How dare you hurt my friend you bastards!" she screamed at them as one of them tried to pounce her but she had a quick reaction and punched it in the face and soon the creatures started to swarm her. She was holding them off well enough at first but the creatures left many scratches and gash marks. Once she threw one off her back she now stood in the middle of them, clutching a bleeding arm. 'Dammit...I can't keep this up, I'm covered in wounds and my chest has a horrible aching feeling right now...' she thought to herself as she clutched her heart.

Suddenly one of them pounced right at her and she quickly covered her head with her arms but then she suddenly heard the sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground. She then looked up and saw none other then Sora standing there looking around with an extremely serious look on his face. But what was most odd was the silver key in his hands. He then looked at her "That was really brave, standing up to those heartless like that..." he said as he walked over to Gaby, who had passed out "Heartless..."she mumbled before looking up and realizing Gaby was still there and was at her side in an instant "Gaby I wish I could have done more..." she said as tears threatened to fall.

Sora glanced at Ashley as he stared at her for a moment 'Maybe...' he thought as he picked Gaby up in his arms "C'mon lets get her somewhere safe..." he said as the three of them made their way towards the hospital. When the doctors asked Sora quickly told a lie about how a couple of stay dogs attacked them. The doctors bought it and soon enough Gaby's parents came and picked her up, thanking Sora for saving them. Ashley just wanted to go for a walk to clear her head. She didn't need her Dad spazzing out and being mister over protective, so she walked past her house and after awhile she finally made it to the beach where the sun was finally starting to set.

Ashley sat down in the sand and brought her knees up to her chin as she sat there for awhile, thinking about what had happened. "Are you alright?" her head snapped to the right as she saw Sora sit down next to her as he patted her back "No...me and my best friend were nearly killed by those...heartless?" she said as she buried her head into her knees again. Sora frowned as his hands rested on his knees "You really care about your friends don't you?" he asked as he watched her from the corner of his eye "Of course I do, I care about all my friends...but Gaby is like my sister..." she said as she shook her head and stood up to stare at the sunset.

Sora stared at her for a moment before standing up and turned to face her "What if I could give you the power to protect your friends?" he asked in an extremely serious tone, one that Ashley never thought she'd hear from him. She turned to face him "What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up at him. Sora held out his left and the Mysterious Abyss keyblade appeared in his hand. He then grabbed the oceanic weapon by the body and held the handle out to her "If you accept this and they Keyblade accepts you then you will become a keyblade wielder..." he paused as she continued to watch him "But if you do accept it and the blade accepts you as it's wielder then you will have to journey outside this world and help those who need your help..." he said, looking into her brown eyes.

Ashley just stood there dumbfounded before running her hand through her hair "What do you mean? Why would people from other worlds need my help!?" it wasn't that she didn't believe him but it was so much to take in. Sora didn't bat an eyelash as he explained to her the situation and how He, Riku and Kairi agreed to go their separate ways in order to protect other worlds. "So now that you know the whole story, do you think you are up to the challenge?" he asked, still holding the keyblade out to her.

Ashley stood there staring at the sand and then looked back towards the town and thought about everyone she cared about and turned to Sora "Yes...I do..." she said, looking him dead in the eye as he smiled slightly 'This girl will be fine...if the Keyblade accepts her that is...' he thought before raising the keyblade again "Then in your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love..." he recited, remembering how Yen Sid forced him, Riku and Kairi to memorize the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony's chant.

Ashley stood there with a determined look on her face as she reached out and grabbed the hilt of the Mysterious Abyss and slowly pulled it out of his hand. She held it for a moment before as it gave a quick blue glow. Ashley just stood there before she held the keyblade at her side in comfortable stance and gave it several experimental swings and smiled "So...I'm able to use it..." she stopped and looked at Sora who had a huge smile on his face "Yep but just swinging it isn't going to be enough, I'm going to have to teach you at least two starter spells to get you started..." he explained summoning his own Kingdom Key.

Sora then spent at least a half an hour teaching Ashley the spells "Blizzard" and "Cure" and once they were done the sun had almost completely set, leaving little light left. Ashley stood there huffing as she looked up at a smirking Sora "Not bad for your first time, and now for your mode of transportation!" he smirked as reached into a pocket and pulled out a necklace in the shape of a blue star and put it around her neck as she just raised an eyebrow at him "How is a necklace supposed to transport me anywhere!?" she said, putting her hands on her his as Sora laughed slightly "Focus your magic on the pendent, it'll take over from there..." he explained as he watched her 'It's kinda neat to have a student, I'd like to teach her more but there's just not enough time...' he thought to himself as he saw the pendent start to glow.

Ashley held the pendent in her hand before it gave a dull blue glow and in a flash of light there was a sleek blue glider in front of her as her eyes widened "WHOA!" she gasped as she slowly stepped on it. "There you go, your all set so all I can do now is just wish you good luck!" Sora smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. Ashley just turned to him with a smile "Thank you Sora, and I won't let you or anybody else down!" she said before starting up the glider and then grabbed onto the control panal and pushed a few buttons before it started to hover and took off. As she was flying forward she opened a portal in front of her and she flew into it.

Sora just stood there as he continued to smile before looking at his engagement ring "Kairi...I think you probably would like her...maybe you'll meet her soon..." he chuckled to himself as he summoned his keyblade, seeing several Neo Shadow's behind him "You guys chose the wrong opponent!" he laughed as he charged forward into battle.

* * *

- Dive to the Heart -

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that she was standing on a large glass platform 'Wait wasn't I just flying to see what world needed help...?' she thought as she looked around and quickly look notice of the motif she was standing on. On the right side of the large circle there was her, her left leg was propped against the circle behind her and her eyes were closed, almost as if she were asleep. She then glanced at the left side that held the figure of what she thought might be a male but there was no light coming from the figure on the left side so she couldn't quite tell. She then looked in between the two and saw two stars, one was shining a brilliant blue while the other was unlit and black, just like the figure on the left.

She then glanced up to see two white doors that were not there a second ago. One door had a large white castle design on top while the other had several cream colored pillars that had a gold hue around it. She looked how each door had a large keyhole in the middle of it and knew what she had to do. She summoned her Mysterious Abyss and pointed it at the door that had the pillars on it and a thin beam of white light shot out into the keyhole, opening the door "I guess this is it...no turning back now..." she said to herself as she walked into the light filled door.

* * *

- Twilight Town -

A young man shot up from bed at the sound of his alarm as he looked around drowsily before putting his hand to his forehead "Dammit...only three more days of summer left...this sucks..." he groaned as he got up and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have read this so far, I hope that everyone enjoys it as we go along.

* * *

- Twilight Town -

A young man shot up from bed at the sound of his alarm as he looked around drowsily before putting his hand to his forehead "Dammit...only three more days of summer left...this sucks..." he groaned as he got up and looked out the window.

He simply stared at the frozen sunset as he ran a hand through his extremely short hair. He then went and took a long shower before getting dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. He looked in the living room to see his Mom and Dad sitting on the couch watching a movie "Good *yawn* morning..." he said as he walked past them and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door as he looked at a few things and quickly decided to warm up the left over pizza. After he ate, he went upstairs and got dressed and went downstairs "I'm heading out, be back whenever!" he called out as he put on his favorite orange jacket "Fine but be back by dinner!" he heard his mom call out. "OK, Love you!" he called back as he went out and closed the door.

He started to walk down a road and made a turn onto the Market Street and walked all the way down as he smirked as ran towards his three friends were "Hey Kyle, Tristan, Brea!" they all looked at him and smiled as Brea spoke "Hey, you gonna enter the Struggle tournament? It's starting today!" she asked as she adjusted her glasses and moved some blonde hair from her face. "Yeah, you should enter for me since I can't!" he said as he tapped on the cast on his right arm. "Ehh I don't know...never been very good at Struggle..." Dylan said as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

Then before he could make his decision Kyle grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the Sandlot "You're entering because I need some challenge besides Hayner and Seifer!" he announced as he flicked some of his brown hair from his face. Dylan then felt his other arm be grabbed by Brea as they both dragged him to the Sandlot. He promptly sweat dropped at his friends as he sighed in amusement "I guess I don't a choice in the matter..." he laughed as he and his friends all started to talk about the competition this year.

Soon they reached the area for the sign ups and after Brea and Kyle signed up it was his turn. He filled out all the forms and he picked up his blue bat, he looked at Brea who had chose the one with the hand guard, and he looked at Kyle who chose the one that looked like a staff. He then looked at the announcer as he drew two random names from the pile of entry forms. The first match was between two people he didn't know, it was a good match but the guy on the left ended up winning by twenty orbs. He then watched the next round with basically the same results except the guy on the right only one by ten orbs.

Soon enough the next two opponents were Brea and...Kyle? 'Oh this would be good' Dylan and Tristan both thought as Kyle and Brea started to trash talk each other. "I hope your ready because I'm gonna knock those glasses off your face!" Kyle smirked as they both got into the arena. "Please! I'd love to see you try!" Brea smirked back as the announcer blew the whistle. To say the least the match was extremely one-sided as Brea completely dominated Kyle by beating him by over eighty orbs.

Brea smirked as she adjusted her glasses "So what were you saying earlier?" while Kyle just glared at the ground as he sat on a nearby bench "I only let you win since you're a girl!" and everyone all promptly started to laugh as Dylan patted him on the back "Hey at least you...tried?" he said, thus making everyone laugh even harder. Finally everyone calmed down once the announcer started to speak "The next match will be Hayner VS Dylan!" he blinked as he slowly stood up with his bat and scratched the back of his head "Great...out of everyone here..." he sighed as walked into the arena and looked at the taller man.

Hayner was a bit taller then him with short sandy blonde hair, tan cargo pants, and a camo t-shirt "Hope your ready because here I come!" Hayner announced as the whistle was blown. The two went back and forth for a majority of the match but finally Hayner defeated Dylan by thirty orbs. He sighed as he threw himself on the bench "Man this sucks! I get knocked out in my first round!" Dylan whined as Kyle brought each of them a sea salt ice cream "Now you know how I feel!" he said as everyone laughed again.

The matches came and went as Brea went up against Seifer her next round and lost by eight orbs. She huffed as she sat down on the left of Dylan "He BARELY beat me!" Tristan laughed as he patted her back "At least you made it to the second round!" he said as everyone watched the rest of the Struggle Tournament. In the finals it came down to Seifer and Hayner as expected and the two of them went back and forth their entire round but surprisingly Hayner managed to beat Seifer by two orbs, making him the new Struggle champion.

After it was over people brought out food and drinks and set them up on some tables and put on some music as the Tournament became a large picnic. Everyone went around congratulating Hayner on his victory, causing Seifer to leave with his group following after. Everyone was just hanging around enjoying themselves when suddenly Dylan heard a scream as he looked up and saw people running from shadow creatures that were about as tall as hi, with beady yellow eyes "Run!" Dylan shouted as he and his friends stood to run when one of the shadow creatures charged at them with it's claw raised. Dylan quickly acted as he ran forward and grabbed the creatures arms and held it back "GO ON AHEAD, I'LL CATCH UP!" he shouted as he fought with the living shadow. He saw them hesitate and glared "NOW!" he shouted again as they finally bolted away.

Once he was sure they were safe Dylan shoved the creature back, only to see that there were four of those thing closing in on him. He quickly put his arms up in a boxing like stance as one of the creatures tried to pounce him, which resulted in it getting a swift jab to the body, sending it flying back. But it quickly got back up and joined the other creatures that were slashing at him as he tried to get away from the things. Finally Dylan braced himself and shoulder charged through them as he quickly tried to go a full sprint and get away from the creatures.

He managed to get some distance but the creatures managed to pounce on his back as he ran 'No...this is it...' he thought of his friends, his family, and everyone he cared about when suddenly he heard a battle cry and several blows being dealt as the weight was removed from his back. He laid there on the ground, very weak from the ordeal when he heard a female voice "Heal!" he heard as he saw a faint green glow surround his body and suddenly it was like all the wounds he had were gone and he looked up to see a hand extended to him "Are you alright?" the red haired woman asked as Dylan took her hand.

"Yeah...thanks to you Miss...?" he said, hoping she'd fill in the blank. She smiled as she motioned to follow her "My name is Kairi, and you are...?" she said as Dylan started to follow her. "My name is Dylan...what were those things!? I've never seen them before..." he asked as they walked to where the Central Station was "They are called heartless, beings of darkness that's only purpose in life is to steal the hearts of other people..." she explained as they reached the station.

Kairi leaned forward over the ledge that overlooked the town, while Dylan took a moment to absorb the information "So...those things tried to steal mine and my friends hearts...?" he asked quietly as he stared at the ground in thought. Kairi looked at him "Well they probably weren't aiming for you guys in paticular but they were their targets..." she smiled at him "It's a good thing you were there to protect your friends..." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. 'Maybe he can help us...' she thought, thinking about how he risked his own life to protect his friends.

Dylan just stood there as his fist tightened "I wish I could have done more and not needed to be rescued...I could only imagine what would have happened to my family, and the guilt my friends would have felt..." he said, thinking about all the bad things would have happened if Kairi hadn't saved him. Kairi continued to stare at him for a moment before summoning her Destiny's Embrace and held it out to him "If you can wield this without it returning to me then...well...I'll tell you after we see..." she explained as she held the hilt out to him.

Dylan stared at with with a confused expression as he slowly reached out and grabbed the flowery, pink keyblade and stared as it gave a soft glow. He held it in his hand as he slowly swung it around a couple times "What's this supposed to mean?" he asked as he stared at her. Kairi gave a small smile "Sit back, I'll try to make this as short as possible..." and so Kairi explained the present situation to Dylan as he stared at the Destiny's Embrace. "So...these heartless...they are coming back...and you want me to help you guys save other worlds...?" he asked as he looked at her with a surprised expression.

Kairi gave a small smile as she nodded "Yes, but it is up to you on weather you wish to help or not, do you accept?" she asked as Dylan stared at the keyblade for a moment and raised it in the light "...Yes...if it means I can help others and make it so that other people don't have to go though what I did...yes, I do..." he said as he turned to face Kairi. She then smiled as she reached out and grabbed onto the keyblade "Then in your hand, you hold this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, a wielder you shall be. And so no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love..." she recited as Dylan released her keyblade and gave it back to her.

Kairi then explained the training that one would normally have to go through in order to summon one's own keyblade "...So you see we just don't have the time for that, so I want you to go into the train station and take the Magic Train to a large tower, there you will meet a man named Yen Sid, tell him I sent you and he'll take over from there..." she explained as she turned to walk away. "Wait! How do you know the train will be there!?" he asked her before she turned around with a smile "Call it a hunch..." she smiled as she walked away and out of sight.

Dylan just stood there as he looked at the Central Station wondering what he should do. He could walk away, pretend it never happened, and go back to his regular life Or he could go into the train station, find this train, and help people who need help. He stood there for a moment as he stared at his hometown "This will probably be the last time I see it...in a long while..." he said quietly as he walked into the train station. He then looked around and noticed the the conductor that was normally there was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed the purple train, decorated with gold stars. He walked over to the train and stared at it for a moment as it's doors opened "This is it...no turning back now..." he mumbled nervously as he stepped into the train.

Dylan looked around the empty kart and as soon as he sat down the kart started moving at a surprisingly fast speed. He stared out the window as Twilight Town started to fade in the distance "...I think it's dinner time right now..." he smiled sadly as he turned back in the seat, now all he could do was wait.

Kairi stood on top of a building as she saw train leave the station and smiled "Be strong...I can tell you will be a great keyblade wielder one day..." she said to herself as she heard shouting. She turned to see a Darkside rising up in the Tram Common, she then looked at her engagement ring and smiled "Sora...give me strength!" she said to herself as she summoned her Destiny's Embrace and charged towards the Tram Common in order to confront the Darkside.

* * *

- The Mysterious Tower -

Dylan had long since fallen asleep from the long ride and only awoke once the train came to an abrupt stop. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he walked out of the kart and saw a single large tower so he quickly made his way over to the tower and opened the door and looked around. Not seeing anybody he walked up a spiral staircase and saw a door was cracked open so he quickly walked over and stepped into the room and saw an old but frightening looking man glaring at him from behind a large desk "Who are you boy and what are you doing here!?" the man bellowed as he started to stand up.

Dylan cringed slightly when the man spoke 'This guy is scary!' he thought to himself as he looked back at the man "Are you Yen Sid?" Dylan asked as she shuffled his feet. Yen Sid nodded as he eyed the boy "Well umm you see...umm K...Kairi told me to...umm see you..." he said nervously 'Seriously this guy is scaring the crap out of me!' he thought to himself again before noticing the thoughtful look on Yen Sid's face.

"Kairi you say...I can sense you are not lying...and the only reason Kairi would send someone to me is if she..." he nodded his head in understanding "I see now, forgive me for being short with you earlier..." he said as he walked around the desk "That would mean Kairi preformed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with you?" he asked as he now stood in front of Dylan. "Umm I guess...she handed me her keyblade and it didn't return to her..." he said awkwardly, he really didn't know what exactly he was talking about.

Yen Sid nodded as he went over towards his desk and moved several things around, as if looking for something "If that is the case then we must get you a keyblade, there is no time for you to summon your own..." he said as he pulled out a glass orb roughly the sive of his hand and held it out towards Dylan "This orb will allow you to obtain a keyblade that belongs to Sora, that he is not using..." he paused as Dylan put his hand over the glowing orb "The keyblade you obtain will be chosen from which best suits your heart..." he explained he removed his hand and the orb hovered under Dylan's hand.

The a light started to form as a keyblade took shape. Dylan looked at the light and clamped his hand around the hilt as the keyblade sat in his hand. He stared at it for a moment and examined it, the hilt looked like a honey-covered pot, with what looks like a tree trunk as the blade's shaft, the end of the key consisted of a branch with a beehive at the end, and a keychain design that looked like a honey bee. "Ahh the Sweet Memories..." Yen Sid noted, looking at the boy as he examined his keyblade.

Yen Sid quickly took hold of the glass orb as it started to glow once again "This will have one final use for you..." Dylan looked at Yen Sid as he saw the began to flatten itself "This will not only give you a way to visit other worlds but it will also teach you three starter spells by imbuing my knowledge into you..." finally the orb flew from his hand and began to shape around Dylan's left ring finger and soon became a glass ring that gave off a dull glow.

Dylan looked at Yen Sid as he felt the knowledge of the three spells flow into him "What should I do now?" he asked as he dismissed his keyblade "Now you must leave and visit other worlds and combat the darkness, there is nothing more I can do for you at this moment..." he explained as he went back to sitting behind his desk. Dylan nodded as he bowed slightly "Thank you Yen Sid..." he then walked out of the tower, thinking about everything that has happened until this point.

Once Dylan stepped outside he looked into the sky before the glass ring glowed and a light took shape in front of him and soon there stood an orange glider "Whoa..." he gasped to himself as he slowly stepped onto the glider. After taking a moment to learn the controls he started to hover in the air, opened a portal in front of him, and flew straight into it so that he wouldn't have second thoughts.

Yen Sid stood at the window and watched as Dylan few away "The boy has a strong light within him...but I could sense that he is connected somehow with someone who has a strong darkness within them...I hope you made the right choice Kairi..." he said to himself as he stared into the open sky.

* * *

- Dive to the Heart -

Dylan opened his eyes as he stood on a large glass platform "What the hell?" he said to himself as he looked down and saw the motif. On the left side the design was of him, his right leg was propped up, and his eyes were closed as if he were asleep. He then looked to the right and saw a design of a girl he didn't know, and in between the two of them there was a shining orange star on top of a shining blue star. He then looked up at two doors that wern't there a second ago "One of the doors have already been opened...has someone else been here...?" he asked himself before looking at the door that had a giant white castle design.

"Well looks like it's time for me to start this..." he said as he summoned the Sweet Memories and pointed it at the locked door. Soon a thin beam of light shot out from the keyblade and into the keyhole and the door quickly opened. Dylan took a deep breath as he walked into the light of the doorway.

* * *

- Olympus Coliseum -

Ashley stepped into the courtyard of and stared in splendor of the fancy statues that stood in front of what appeared to be a giant coliseum "Wow...so this is what other worlds look like!" she smiled as she looked around.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this so far, I hope you guys enjoy another chapter. As always please leave a review, it lets me know weather or not you guys like the chapter or not.

* * *

**- Olympus Coliseum -**

Ashley stepped into the courtyard of and stared in splendor of the fancy statues that stood in front of what appeared to be a giant coliseum "Wow...so this is what other worlds look like!" she smiled as she looked around. "C'mon Phil how can you say that!" she heard a voice cry out as she quickly hid behind one of the large statues. Once she peeked out she saw a boy with spiky black hair talking to what looked like a short goat man "For the last time Zack you just ain't up to snuff, it takes a lot to be a hero!" the black-haired man who she quickly identified as Zack ran his hand through his hair in exasperation "But I've been at this for how long now!? What more does it take, do I have to defeat Herc or something!?" the young man cried as he threw his arms out.

The goat man named Phil shook his head as he ignored anything else Zack cried about as he walked into a room nearby, with Zack in tow. Ashley then stepped out from her hiding spot as she rubbed her head confused "What was that all about...?" she asked herself as she stepped away from the statue "He's been training to become a hero for a while now, he just can't get to Phil's standards..." she heard a female voice say as she quickly turned around to see a young woman with reddish-brown hair, and a pink dress standing there.

The woman looked at Ashley as she stood there with a hand on her hip "By the way, who are you? Are you working for Hades?" she asked, a bit of venom dripping from her words as she said the name 'Hades'. Ashley looked at the woman and shook her head "My name is Ashley, and who exactly is Hades? A bad guy?" she asked as she gave a small smile. The woman looked at her for a moment and could tell she wasn't lying so she folded her arms "Yeah, a real nasty piece of work...names Meg by the way..." she then looked at Ashley as she looked her up and down "Your definitely not from here, it's been awhile since people came here..." she shrugged as she looked at her "So what exactly are you doing here anyway?" Meg asked, moving a piece of hair from her face.

Ashley just looked around as she shrugged her shoulders slightly "I don't know, Sora told me that I had to go to different worlds to help people but...this world doesn't seem like it needs help..." she said as she looked back at Meg, who looked a little surprised "You know Sora? I haven't seen that kid in about a year, hows he doing?" she asked, now smiling at Ashley since she knew Sora. Meg soon started to walk forward, motioning for Ashley to follow. Ashley smiled back as she followed Meg "Sora is doing fine I guess, he taught me a few things..." she said as they walked into a room that held a couple of trophies, one of which held Sora's name on it.

Meg and Ashley then walked into a large coliseum where she saw the goat man named Phil, drilling Zack as he ran around destroying a ridiculous amount of pots. Meg quickly waved Phil over as he shouted to Zack "Keep it up and come talk to me when your done!" he shouted before coming over to them "Hey Meg, who's the new girl? Another aspiring hero?" he asked as he sized Ashley up. Meg then looked at Ashley, "Ashley this is Phil, he trains people to be hero's and he doesn't just take anybody..." she smirked as she looked at Phil "Well I don't know but she does know Sora so..." but she was quickly interrupted Zack quickly ran up to Phil, gasping for breath "Phil I'm *Huff* finished breaking *Puff* all the pots..." he said before taking notice to Ashley "Oh hey! I' Zack who are..." but before he could finish Phil hopped up and smacked the back of his head.

"You dolt! You interrupted a lady when she's talking!" he said as he looked back to the two ladies "Sorry about that, this idiot is Zack. Sometimes I swear his head is full of rocks!" he explained, which caused Ashley to giggle slightly as Meg just shook her head. Phil then looked at Ashley "So you know Sora eh? Then since your here that must mean he sent you for my hero training!" to which he quickly grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the center "Oh no...you see..." but Phil didn't even hear her as he started explaining his training program.

Ashley looked to Meg and Zack for help but saw that they moved to the stands where Zack was smiling giving her a thumbs up while Meg was just smirking as she waved. "Are you listening!?" Ashley's head snapped back to Phil who was glaring at her "Umm..." she tried to say something but Phil quickly cut her off "How do you expect to be a hero when you can't even listen to simple directions!?" he cried as he rubbed his temples. "Well if you'd listen..." but Phil quickly cut her off again "OK! I'll explain what you'll be doing ONE more time!" he took a deep breath to calm himself "This is a beginners training course, all you have to do is try to break as many pots as you can in the time allowed, ya got me?!" he asked as Ashley just nodded her head, not even bothering to try and say anything.

Phil nodded his head in approval as he walked over to the sidelines "I'll start that time when you break the first pot!" he shouted as Ashley just stood there. "Well, at least I'll be able to get some practice with my keyblade..." she said to herself as she summoned her Mysterious Abyss keyblade. She then charged to the first pot and smashed it with ease, then for the next two minutes she broke as many pots as she could. At first swinging the keyblade felt awkward, she tried different stances. At first she tried the stance she saw Sora use but that felt to stiff, she then tried several different stances and soon settled with a comfortable stance where she held the keyblade next to her stomach, with the blade pointed out.

Once she found her best stance she finished by destroying all the pots she could with what time she had left. Soon Phil called time and he walked up to her "Not bad I guess but you didn't even beat Sora's old score of twenty-three pots, you barely got nineteen!" Ashley frowned, she could have sworn she got more "But you are a newbie so that's to be expected so don't worry, I'll mold you into a great hero!" Ashley just stood there 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?' and soon that feeling was proven correct as Phil spent the next two or three hours drilling Ashley and forcing her to go to her limits.

Somewhere in the training she saw that a very muscular man had joined Meg and Zack on the sidelines. But she couldn't focus as Phil was really drilling into her and soon Ashley was using her Mysterious Abyss as a crutch to hold herself up "Alright next we're going to be..." but before Phil could finish Ashley collapsed onto the ground, her keyblade vanishing as she laid there. Everyone quickly ran over to make sure she was OK "Geez Phil, a little harsh on the new girl doncha think?" the muscular man asked as Phil shrugged "Maybe a little bit but you this training well enough, right Herc?" Hercules shrugged as Zack picked up Ashley "I'll take her to Meg's room, that alright?" he asked, looking at the red-head who rolled her eyes "I guess so, a girl doesn't need to be stuck in a sweaty guys room..." she said as she lead the way to her room.

Unbeknownst to anyone there a single eye was hovering above the coliseum watching everything that happened.

**- Underworld -**

"Of course! Just when I'm about to put my plan in motion ANOTHER keyblade brat comes along!" Hades groaned as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. Two little demons named Pain and Panic quickly walked forward as Pain spoke up "Don't worry boss, you saw the girl! She's a total newbie, she couldn't do anything to thwart your plans!" he said as Hades looked down at the two "Maybe so but I don't want to take any chances!" he said as he stalked off ''Continue as planned, just be more careful!" he ordered and Pain and Panic scurried off, both shouting "Yes Boss!" at the same time.

Hades looked at the Underdome "Very soon...very soon and my plans will come to fruition, and no 'Hero' or little girl can stop me!"he said to himself as he contined to stare at the underdome.

**- Castle of Dreams -**

Dylan looked at the bright blue sky as he looked around "Wow it's so bright out!" he said to himself as he suddenly saw a large white castle that had a town next to it not to far in the distance "Whoa..." he said to himself as he started to walk towards the town.


	5. Chapter 4

**- Castle of Dreams -**

Dylan looked at the bright blue sky as he looked around "Wow it's so bright out!" he said to himself as he suddenly saw a large white castle that had a town next to it not to far in the distance "Whoa..." he said to himself as he started to walk towards the town. As he walked he was taking in the beauty of the forest he was walking though "Twilight Town certainly doesn't have this..." he said to himself as he then looked back at the cloudless blue sky "And the sun is so high in the sky, Twilight Town's has never moved..." he commented, thinking about his home town.

Dylan did already feel slightly home sick but he was more happy to actually have a chance to see other worlds. 'And help those in it!' the little voice in the back of his head said as he finally arrived to the surprisingly large town and looked around, seeing the many shops and stores. As he walked his stomach started to rumble in hunger as realized he hadn't eaten since he left his house. Dylan walked into a shop to see whether or not he could use his munny, as he walked around the clothing store he saw a woman pay with exactly what he had 'At least my munny is acceptable...' he thought as he left the store in search of someplace to get something to eat.

As he wandered around the town taking in everything he suddenly got a shiver down his spine as he looked at an older woman and two young women who he guessed were her daughters. The older woman did nothing but give Dylan goosebumps as he looked at her, the two daughters didn't give him as bad a feeling. "Anastasia, Drizella!" the woman's cold voice snapped "Remember why we are here, you two must find a wealthy nobleman and get him to fall in love with you, this way we will be able to have a higher social standing!" the woman practically ordered as the two young women nodded their head "Of course Mother, leave it to us! Right Anastasia?" the brunet whom he guessed was Drizella said to the red-head "Of course!" she agreed, both seeming to wish to please their mother. "Good, now go!" the Mother ordered as the two daughters scurried off.

Dylan shook his head as he walked away "That woman is horrible! She doesn't want her daughters to marry for love, she just wants to use her daughters to live comfortably!" he growled to himself, completely shocked at what he just saw. "She acts like love is something that can be manipulated and controled...she doesn't know a thing..." he sighed as he then remembered that he was starving. As he started his search again, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the two daughters. 'They are just being used, and the worst part is I think they know it!' he thought to himself as he continued to wander.

After a while Dylan thought he was going to die of hunger when he suddenly caught whiff of the smell of fresh-baked bread. He quickly followed his nose as he came to a small bakery, where the divine smells came from. He quickly walked in where he was greeted with so many different pastries and backed goods he didn't know where to start. "Can I help you?" he heard a man's voice as he looked up and saw a somewhat chubby, blonde-haired young man and Dylan smiled "Everything in the bakery smells amazing, what would you suggest?" he asked as a thoughtful look crossed his face. The man seemed to take the question as he started scanning though all his baked goods.

Finally after a minute he smirked "Hmm if your hungry I'd suggest a loaf of bread, this batch just came out of the oven about five minutes ago, then I'd suggest a couple of these cookies which are also fresh out of the oven..." he said, motioning to each thing. Dylan smiled as he took out his munny pouch "I'll take you word, I'll take a loaf of bread and a few cookies..." he ordered, paid, and walked out the door as he took a bite of the loaf of bread. "Mmmmmm" he grumbled to himself, the bread was still warm and it tasted so good. As he started to walk away he noticed the red-haired woman, Anastasia seemed to be following her nose to the bakery, just as he had. He noticed the baker had started moving some of his goods and suddenly the came face to face.

Dylan knew that it was rude to stare but his curiosity was peeked when the two seemed to really hit it off. He then smiled 'Maybe she'll actually find real love and not the fake kind her mother wants...' he smiled as the two of them seemed to be getting along even better. He'd just taken another bite when he felt a hand shove him into the wall, causing him to drop his cookies into a puddle nearby "Get out of my way!" he heard a female voice say to him as he turned to glare at the daughter he saw from earlier "Mother I found her!" she called out as the cruel woman walked past him, the very fact that she was near him sent shivers down his spine again. Something was seriously up with that woman.

He quickly forgot his bad feeling as the Mother quickly made her way into the shop "Anastasia!" he heard her call out as they stepped into the bakery. He couldn't hear what they were saying but his heart fell when he saw the heartbroken look on Anastasia's face when she tried to say something to her mother. Drizella seemed to be sizing up the baked goods and apparently mocked them as she dropped one of the fresh-baked loafs that he ordered earlier on the ground with a look of disgust. A few more words were said before the mother had her two daughters following her out as he saw Anastasia sent a sad look back at the baker. "Anastasia how could you even consider such a low-class worker! How do you ever expect to live as comfortably as Cinderella if you try to get with that common rabble!?" he heard the mother hiss, hearing extra venom when she mentioned Cinderella. He noticed a dark aura surround the mother as she continued to scold her daughter. 'So that's why she gives me a bad feeling...' he thought to himself as he eyed the darkness.

As they walked away he couldn't help but only feel pity for Anastasia since Drizella seemed to be just like her mother. He then thought of something "Cinderella eh..." he said out loud as he began to think. Maybe this Cinderella could help get Anastasia and the Baker together. Soon enough he started asking around if anybody heard of Cinderella, many of them said no which soon started to lower his morale. As he walked around he saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing a simple house dress walking away from a vendor who was selling flowers 'Maybe I could ask her, she looks like she might know people...' he thought as he trudged over to her, becoming worn out from his search. The young woman looked at him and gave him a smile that really brought back his morale for some reason "May I help you?" she asked in a kind voice as Dylan scratched the back of his head with a smile "Excuse me Ma'am but you wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Cinderella would you?" he asked, taking notice of the surprised look on her face.

She soon started to giggle slightly as she looked at him "Well MY name is Cinderella, what might you need?" she asked as she smiled at him. Dylan couldn't believe his luck of just finding her like this "Would you happen to know he a young red-haired woman named Anastasia, would you?" he asked as he folded his arms. She then gave him a surprised look "Why yes, she's my younger step-sister...why do you ask?" Dylan then smiled as he explained everything that happened with the baker and her step-sister. By the end of the story Cinderella was frowning as she shook her head "I see, my step-mother never was the kindest woman..." she said with a sad tone. Dylan nodded his head at the statement "I was wondering if you could help me, she looked really happy with the Baker and I want to help them out..." he said as he saw Cinderella go into deep thought for a moment.

"Hmm I think I have an idea..." and soon she went to explaining her entire plan, which seemed almost flawless. And soon both of them went to action and started their own part of the plan. Dylan wrote a "Love" letter that was signed to Anastasia and placed in, who he now knew was Lady Tremaine's mailbox. The letter said that he saw her in town and that he was an extremely wealthy nobleman and wished to see her out front a high-class clothing store, but without her mother of sister. After the letter was taken in, not even twenty minutes later Anastasia was rushed out of the house by her sister. She was wearing a decent looking pink dress with her hair in red tendrils and got in a carriage that was waiting. And Dylan quickly took his leave and made it back to town.

This was where Cinderella came in, once Anastasia made it to the store Cinderella quickly approached her and explained everything to her. Anastasia tried to look mad but failed as Cinderella took her to get a makeover while Dylan went to get the baker. From there he explained to the baker about Anastasia and he quickly agreed, quite happy that he would be able to see her again. Dylan and Cinderella soon led both of them to a fountain where the two of them spoke for a bit while Dylan and Cinderella watched in hiding. Dylan was in awe of Cinderella's handiwork, Anastasia was no longer wearing the stiff looking pink dress from earlier and now wore a more simple pink dress that did not have the poof the other one did, and her hair was no longer in tendrils but was simply down which made her look much more charming. The Baker had also put a simple pink flower in her hair, which only added more charm.

Everything was going so smoothly until the worst possible thing happened, Lady Tremaine suddenly appeared along with Drizella as she quickly went to work tearing down all the work he and Cinderella had done "I knew this was going to happen!" she growled as Anastasia looked down at the ground "I told you that you were to good for this low-class rabble and what do you do anyway!?" she hissed, her green eyes narrowing as she spoke. She then took the flower out of Anastasia's hair as she stepped on it, which caused the baker to finally speak up "Hey! You have no right to tell her who she can and can't love!" but he quickly clamped up as Lady Tremaine's eyes narrowed at him "You are rabble, you have NO business speaking to me!" she then turned as she sent a sideways glare at Anastasia "Now come along Anastasia, you will stop this foolishness at once!" just as she was about to walk away Anastasia said something amazing.

"No..." the word was so simple but spoke volumes of how much Anastasia grew "What! Did you just say to me!?" Lady Tremaine hissed as she glared at a faltering Anastasia, who quickly put up a brave front "I said no mother! I love him and there is nothing you can say that will keep me from being with him!" she said in a strong voice as the two of them quickly held hands. Drizella had a look of utter shock while Lady Tremaine had a mixed look of shock and anger. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Lady Tremaine as she turned to Anastasia and the Baker "You dare...disrespect ME!?" she hissed as darkness started to come off of her in waves.

Suddenly the darkness started to surround the flower that Lady Tremaine stepped on earlier as the darkness started to take shape into a flower type heartless that was a couple of feet taller than the fountain with plant like tentacles holding it up. The baker hid Anastasia behind his back as the two of them started backing up, even Drizella backed away a bit. Lady Tremaine however seemed unaffected "If you wish to disobey me then you can! Come Drizella, we shall leave them with our new friend!" she said as she walked away, Drizella quickly following behind.

Dylan quickly sprang into action as he looked at Cinderella "Go get those two out of here, I'll deal with that...thing!" he ordered as he summoned his Sweet Memories keyblade. Cinderella quickly nodded as she ran over and rushed the Baker and Anastasia away. Dylan gulped as he held his keyblade pointed to the ground. He was so nervous, this would be his first time actually fighting with his keyblade. He quickly stood his ground as the heartless sent a tentacle at Dylan as the first attack.

* * *

**- Olympus Coliseum/Meg's Room -**

Ashley sighed as she woke up from the harsh training "Ohh I'm sore all over.." she sighed as she stared out the bedroom window.

* * *

**- Authors Note -**

Hey everyone I just wanted to say this before anyone gets confused. In my head cannon, time moves at different paces depending on the world. For example: Time would move at the same pace for worlds like Radient Garden, Destiny Island, Twilight Town, ect.

While in contrast Disney worlds would move a much slower pace. So an example of this would be like in chapter 3 when Meg said "You know Sora? I haven't seen that kid in about a year, hows he doing?". This would mean that Sora didn't visit them a year ago in normal time, they litterally mean a year ago in their time. So if Sora were to visit now, they would be surprised at how much he's grown.

In my head, for each disney world time moves at different paces. So say in Cinderella's world Aqua, Terra, and Ven were brought up, She's say they were there a couple month's ago since time moves much slower there.

I just felt the need to explain this, just for future referance.


	6. Chapter 5

**- Authors Note -**

**A quick note before reading, for this fic I want you to basically picture older Zack. I just wanted to say this right now. I hope you enjoy and remember to drop a review telling me what you think.**

* * *

**- Olympus Coliseum/Meg's Room -**

Ashley sighed as she woke up from the harsh training "Ohh I'm sore all over.." she sighed as she stared out the bedroom window. "Ohh so your finally awake?" she heard a woman's voice say as she looked towards the door as Meg stepped in with a tray of cheese and crackers "I thought you'd be out cold the rest of the day!" she smirked as she placed the tray down, next to the night stand a she rested a hand on her hip "Sorry about not saying anything but once you get Phil going then there's no stopping him..." Meg smirked as she sat on the edge of the bed "So how are you feeling?" she asked, looking at Ashley as she straightened her dress slightly.

Ashley laughed a little when she heard what Meg said about Phil. She then smiled at Meg "Besides being ridiculously sore I'm fine, his training really IS intense!" she smiled as she started to stand up "Ow..." she mumbled as her legs felt like jelly. Meg then rolled her eyes as she gently pushed Ashley back into a sitting position "At least eat before you try and get up, you probably haven't had anything to eat all day..." she said as she placed her hands on her hip with a slightly annoyed look. Ashley was about to say something when her stomach gave a loud growl as she blushed slightly "Maybe a little bit..." she said as she quickly devoured the cheese and crackers Meg a put for her.

Once Ashley finished the tray of food she froze as she looked over at Meg who had a smirk on her face. Ashley blushed as she covered her face with her hands "I'm so sorry but when I'm hungry and someone puts food in front of me..." she said as her face flushed from embarrassment as Meg laughed "Heh ha heh Don't worry about it, I'm used to it my now..." she smirked as she motioned for Ashley to follow , which she did since she didn't feel as weak.

Meg and Ashley talked as they made their way back towards the Coliseum where Ashley heard the sounds of battle cry's and pots breaking. Once her and Meg stepped into the Coliseum they both watched as Zack and the muscular man Ashley saw earlier training. Ashley glanced at Meg and was about to ask who the other guy was when said man came running over, much to Phil's outrage. "Hey Meg!" he smiled as he then glanced at Ashley and smiled "Hey, hope Phil didn't run you into the ground to hard!" he laughed as Phil came over ranting "...and did I SAY training was over!? You might be a hero but that doesn't excuse you from training and...oh Ashley, ya here for more training?" he stopped mid rant as he smirked with a glint in his eye.

But once again before Ashley could respond Zack came running over as he put his sword back in it's holder "Calm down Phil, the poor girl passed out earlier and she wasn't even half way done with your training!" Once he said that Ashley's normally tan face paled at the realization that there was more training then what she had done. Soon the three men started arguing over who knew what as she heard Meg sigh "Ugh..if your wondering that muscle guy's name is Hercule's, I call him Wonder Boy though..." she rolled her eyes "...He's one of Phil's best hero's and my meat headed boyfriend..." she finished explaining as she shook her head while Ashley just laughed a bit at her explanation.

Apparently Hercules heard Meg because he quickly turned to Meg with a pout "Hey! I'm not a meat head!" he cried as he continued to pout. Meg just smirked "Did I forget to mention he's a bit of a softy?" her and Ashley giggled while Hercules continued to pout and whine to Meg. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned as saw Zack who wore a smile on his face "Seriously though, you alright? Phil's training CAN be pretty harsh sometimes..." he asked as he rested his sword on his shoulder. Ashley rolled her eyes as she smirked "Geez I don't need people constantly worrying over me!" she exclaimed as she fixed her papou fruit hair piece.

"Oh really now girly?" they all heard a voice say and everyone got into a combat position as a swirling mass of black and blue fire appeared in the center of the arena. And there stood Hades with a devilish smirk on his face "...I mean really, isn't it a good thing to have friends worry over you...unless you don't have any friends then..." Hades rambling was cut short by Hercules who glared at him as he hid Meg behind him "What are you doing here Hades, what do you want!?" she shouted as he held his glare. Hades just glanced at Hercules "You know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking!" he growled, blue flames sprouting from where he stood.

He quickly calmed himself down as he simply shrugged his shoulders "To think, all I did was come here out of nothing but good will!" he laughed slightly as his hands started to glow "Well then...I think it's about time for me to teach you a lesson!" he shouted as a dark mist appeared in front of him and there stood the heartless known as the 'Guard Armor' "I'd love to stay and watch but I've got thing I have to do, later!" he smirked as he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Ashley quickly summoned her Mysterious Abyss keyblade, Zack drew his sword, and Hercules raised his fists as he glanced behind him "Phil, keep Meg safe for me!" he ordered as Phil quickly nodded and dragged Meg towards the safety of the waiting area. "This guy doesn't look so tough!" Zack smirked as Ashley nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, there's three of us and one of him! We've got this!" she smirked as Hercules said nothing, examining it for a moment. Then without hesitation Zack and Ashley were the first to charge the heartless.

Zack was the first to swing as he slashed at the body of the heartless while Ashley quickly went to work on trying to aim for the head. The Guard Armor retaliated by swinging it's arms in a sweeping motion. Ashley quickly did a dodge roll she learned from Phil earlier and avoided the attack while Zack used his sword to simply block the attack. Ashley and Zack once again attacked in unison as they both charged the body, which was a bad move on their part as the body lowered itself slightly and soon it's whole body and arms were spinning at a ridiculous speed, which knocked both Zack and Ashley to the ground.

"Oww..." Ashley groaned before she saw one of the giant feet of the creature being raised to stomp on her. Ashley's eyes widened as she completely froze on the spot, unable to move a muscle. "Haaaaaaa!" She heard a cry as Hercules came out of nowhere and punched the heartless away, causing it to stumble several feet back with a decent sized dent now in it's armor "You can't freeze up like that, if you do then It'll be the end for you!" Hercules said, now completely serious before charging at the heartless again.

Ashley quickly shook her head as she stood up 'Sora saw potential in me...I can't prove him wrong!' she thought as she quickly stood up and smirked as she pointed her keyblade the Guard Armor "Freeze!" she shouted as she shot the 'Blizzard' at the heartless. The spell made contact after Hercules knocked it into the spell, which froze a couple parts in place. The three of them all charged the heartless at once but were caught off guard when the arms and feet separated from the main body. The arms quickly hovered over to Ashley and started to swing at her, the feet went towards Zack, which left the main body to Hercules.

Ashley went into a motion of blocking attacks and attacking the arms when she could. She got several strikes on the arms, which soon made her realize that any damage done to one arm would be dealt to the other. So she quickly went to work, focusing on on arm in particular. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw fairing decently enough against the feet when suddenly one of the feet kicked Zack's sword away which caught him by surprise and the other foot kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying out of the ring.

Ashley quickly turned towards him in shock "Zack are you alri...!" was all she could get out before she felt the back of a hand smash her left cheek and sent her sailing though the air and landing a couple of feet from Zack. 'Dammit...I got distracted...' she thought to herself as she felt a large bruise forming on her left cheek. As she laid there she then spit out a small amount of blood before she felt one of her teeth had been knocked loose from the blow 'My teeth!' she cried in her head as she tried forcing herself to stand up, but the blow was harsh and left her very disoriented.

She suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she laid there "Relax *gasp* Herc's got this..." she heard Zack wheeze as if he was having trouble breathing. She then managed to raise her head slightly to watch Hercules finish the Guard Armor off.

Hercules quickly saw Zack and Ashley get defeated and glared at the heartless "How dare you hurt my friends!" he growled before charging at the heartless whose limbs had since returned to the main body. He avoided several strikes from the heartless before slamming the main body with several powerful punches. He continued this for a moment before a stroke of luck came when the head rolled off the body which caused the rest of the body to start searching for it. Hercules quickly took advantage of this moment and started pounding his right fist onto the head, while his left hand held it in place. The head didn't seem even close to cracking when suddenly once of the punches went right though the head.

The rest of the body that was searching froze before all falling down with a loud clattering noise. The heartless itself then vanished in a cloud of smoke as Hercules finally stood up and walked over to Ashley and Zack "Are you two alright?" he asked, looking at his fallen comrades. Zack quickly nodded his head "Besides a bit of trouble breathing, I'm fine..." he said as he held his ribs. Ashley had to hold onto Zack's shoulder to keep herself up "Besides one of my teeth almost coming out I'm fine..." she groaned as she looked down at her Mysterious Abyss.

She quickly remembered the second spell she learned from Sora 'Please work...' she thought as she pointed her keyblade to the sky "Heal!" she said as she felt her body become engulfed in a soft green glow. The she was so thankful the the bruise all but disappeared and even more thankful that her tooth was no longer loose. However she didn't realize that she still felt most of the pain from earlier as she clutched her head in pain "This really sucks..." she groaned before she head running from behind her.

Meg quickly walked over to the group with a smirk "Not bad Wonderboy..." she laughed before planting a quick kiss on Hercules cheek, which caused him to blush. "You two are still rough around the edges but you guys have what it takes..." Phil commented, looking at Zack and Ashley. She just shook her head "I just want to relax and get something to eat right now..." she said, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Hercules nodded as he looked at the group "I agree with her, I'd say this calls for some relaxation time..." he announced as everyone but Phil gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

**- Castle of Dreams -**

Dylan quickly stood his ground as the heartless sent a tentacle at him as the first attack. Dylan quickly raised his Sweet Memories keyblade up to guard the attack. The tentacle quickly went for a sweeping motion and smacked Dylan aside as he went sliding several feet on the ground before finally stopping "Damm that hurt..." he said to himself before he saw several tentacles coming down on him like spears.


	7. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say thanks to those who have read this far and I hope you continue to read. Remember to R&R to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Also I am sorry for the extremely short chapter but I really just wanted to get this done.**

* * *

**- Castle of Dreams -**

Dylan quickly stood his ground as the heartless sent a tentacle at him as the first attack. Dylan quickly raised his Sweet Memories keyblade up to guard the attack. The tentacle quickly went for a sweeping motion and smacked Dylan aside as he went sliding several feet on the ground before finally stopping "Damm that hurt..." he said to himself before he saw several tentacles coming down on him like spears. He quickly gasped as he scrambled and half crawled, half ran away from the tentacles as they speared through right where he was a second ago. Dylan then glared as he charged towards the heartless and went to work slashing at the creature's body.

The heartless reacted quickly as it sent another tentacle spearing towards him. Dylan managed to avoid a lethal hit but in it's place a nasty gash was cut into his left arm "Gah! Damm this hurts..." he grumbled before he felt a tentacle quickly wrap around his waist as he had been distracted by the pain to notice. He was quickly lifted several feet in the air as he struggled "Grr LET ME GO!" he shouted as he feebly struggled against the plant. It the quickly waved him back and forth before throwing him against a wall on the other side of the courtyard. As he slid down the rough, stone wall he groaned as he felt the back of his head throbbing, and bleeding.

Dylan slowly tried to pull himself up as his vision blurred into one color. In his disoriented mind he tried to come up with something to do and quickly lifted his Sweet Memories into the air "He...heal!" he gasped out as green bells chimed over his head and his vision quickly cleared and his head wound closed up. The pain was still there but it was no longer actually bothering him.

Dylan quickly glared as his mind quickly went to work on a strategy 'OK, attacking it in the conventional way wont work...what should I do?..' he thought for several seconds as the flower heartless smashed nearby walls. Then it suddenly occurred to him "Well...it IS still a plant..." he mumbled to himself before pointing his keyblade at the heartless "Fire!" he shouted as a fireball shot at the flower heartless and the result was instantaneous.

The heartless writhed as the fire burned it's body and it's beady yellow eyes focused in on Dylan before it sent several tentacles at him. Dylan quickly started a rhythm of casting fire and dodging it's attack. Finally the creature was almost completely burnt as it's head lowered to the ground in agony and Dylan quickly saw the opportunity as he quickly charged straight at it as he raised his keyblade "Take this!" he cried as he gave a downward slash that went clean though the head.

The heartless quickly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and from that cloud, a single pink heart flew into the sky. Dylan just remained there gasping for several seconds before finally standing up straight and stared at where the heartless stood. "I did it...I did it...I beat my first heartless!" he cried in joy before he felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug "That was amazing! I'm so glad your OK!" he heard Cinderella sigh in relief as he turned to see the Baker and Anastasia walk up to them.

Dylan just stood there and smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Cinderella smiled as she pulled away "Thank you so much for all your help, I wish we could repay you somehow..." she said as she suddenly went into deep thought. Dylan just shook his head "It's really not necessary..." but that was all he could get out as Cinderella clapped her hands together "I know! The castle is having a ball, you should attend!" she announced as Anastasia clapped her hands together "What a great idea, Cinderella can help you get a suit and you'll be all spiffed up!" she said as her and Cinderella started discussing the plans.

Dylan meanwhile went completely pale at the thought of attending a ball, that was honestly one of the last places he's like to go "Umm no thank you, I should really..." but once again he was cut off as Anastasia and Cinderella grabbed him by his arms and dragged him towards the castle. As he was dragged, Dylan sent a pleading look towards the Baker whom was laughing slightly while waving goodbye. 'I'm doomed...' Was what Dylan thought as he soon found himself being dragged into a carriage that was heading towards the castle. 

* * *

**-Olympus Coliseum/Dining Hall-**

Ashley, Zack, Meg, and Hercules all shared a laugh as they all ate a small feast that was prepared for them. "Wow Zack, did you really get sent flying down a hill by just one punch!?" Ashley snorted slightly as Zack gave a half hearted glare at Hercules "You swore you'd never tell that story!" he cried out as he quickly took a large bite out of his steak. Meg just laughed "What can I say, I can pack QUITE a punch when I want to..."


End file.
